While video surveillance systems have existed in the prior art, typically they are wired devices that are difficult, time-consuming, and costly to install and operate. Also, generally, they do not provide for wireless systems that are secure from wireless interception or Internet enabled interception and permit remote user access for viewing, reviewing stored information, and controlling the system's components, in particular via Internet connection to a remote controller computer or cellular phone or other Internet connected device. In addition, they do not provide for methods of tracking assets and other sensor related data other than through visual recording. Thus, there remains a need in the art for a wireless surveillance system and methods of operating same, providing simple setup and controls for high quality input capture by surveillance input capture devices (ICD), including but not limited to video inputs, sensor capture device (SCD), including but not limited to radio frequency identification input, and digital input recorder device(s) (DIR) associated with the ICDs and the SCDs, the DIRs data transfer, storage, and control, including systems and methods providing for managing and reporting on SCD data, remote viewing and controls of the ICDs, SCDs, and DIRs via a remote server computer (RSC) and/or Internet access through the RSC.